1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inspection device, and particularly to a device for detecting and inspecting size dimensions of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
When determining or assessing whether if various size dimensions of a workpiece are within the preset quality specification tolerance, so as to be considered as qualified or not, a detecting and inspection device, such as a micrometer caliper, is employed to measure a length value, a width value, and an depth value of the workpiece. The above-mentioned physical parameters are compared to a preset standard range or quality specification tolerance to determine whether or not the workpiece is of sufficient quality to pass inspection. However, obtaining the above-mentioned parameters by using the micrometer caliper is time consuming, thereby reducing an efficiency of the measuring procedure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.